


"You never needed my burdens"

by rainbowlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breakup, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowlarry/pseuds/rainbowlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry forgets his and Louis' year anniversary will Louis eventually have enough and when he leaves to get some comfort from best friend Liam will a new romance unveil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You never needed my burdens"

**Author's Note:**

> Similar to 'Never will I regret' yet slightly different. Love anyone that reads, kudo's or just generally enjoys. 
> 
> Don't read if easily offended by graphic content. 
> 
> Have fun :)

I blew out the candles and sighed. He's late, yet again. A year anniversary and he can't even be bothered to show. I jumped when the door suddenly banged loudly. 

_"Louis let me in!"_  I threw the door open and looked at him sternly as he stumbled in, drunk, as usual. 

He grabbed my face harshly and planted a sloppy yet rough kiss to my cheek, the smell of alcohol overwhelming me. 

"Get off." I closed my eyes and pushed him off angrily. 

_"Aww baby, what's up?"_  He chuckled and breathed down my neck, the smell becoming more overpowering by the second. 

"What's up? Harry, do you really have to ask? A year today since you said you loved me, I made a dinner, I've waited up all night. I know you always said that we are not officially boyfriends and I know that you said there is no need to label us. But I at least thought that you had more respect for me than that. I thought I meant at a least a little something more, obviously not. If you would much prefer to be sitting up all night and getting drunk with Nick then go for it, because I’m fucking done with you. I'm done with us."

I ripped my hand from his grip and headed towards the door. 

_"Just because I don't label it. It doesn't mean I don't want it. I still love you."_

I sighed and looked at the floor.

"It’s just not good enough Harry."

I left quickly, slamming the door behind me, I listened in as I heard him moaning, wrecking what I thought was our shared home. What I thought would have been our forever home. Obviously not. I could no longer deal with the constant waiting, the sitting up wondering what time he would be home, the sitting around waiting for him to commit to us and only us. The time he will sit down and realise that he hurts me.

I sighed as I pulled out my phone and checked the time, 12:45am, too late to drive home to Doncaster. I hooked my finger into the ring on my car keys and made my way out to the car to drive over to the only person I knew would be willing to help me at this time. 

...

I fumbled about in the dark, fondling under the mat for the spare key I always knew he kept there. Constantly I told him that it was awfully unsafe, but he never listened. I pulled it out and as quietly as possible unlocked the door and walked inside. 

I quietly took off my shoes, placing the next to his and made my way up the stairs in the dark. I tripped on the top step landing on my face and attempting to be as quiet as possible before the light switched on and I saw his towering figure standing there. 

_"Lou, what are you doing?"_

That was it, I could no longer hold in the pain I was feeling and although the whole drive here I convinced myself that I didn't care about me and Harry I felt crushed. I jumped up quickly and threw my arms around his shoulders. He rubbed my back soothingly, shushing me as I cried.

_"Lou, what the fuck has happened?"_

I sniffled as I lifted my head to look at him. His brown eyes looked intently into mine; he looked genuinely worried and concerned. He continued to rub circles into my back. 

"It's over Liam. Me and Harry are over. I just came to see if I could stay in your guest room." 

He paused for a second as if he was processing my words; his hand stopped rubbing the circles in my back.

_"No. You can't stay in the guest room."_

I looked at him confused. 

"What? Erm, I will just leave then." I turned to walk away before I heard him lightly chuckle behind me. He took my hand and pulled me back. 

_"Don't be daft you loser. Do you really think I would leave you alone in the guest room in this state? Come on. Get in my bed."_

...

"And then was basically it, I just left and didn't turn back. I heard him smashing things but didn't bother to go and look. I didn't want to see." I finished telling Liam the events that had unveiled in between sniffles and tears. Liam looked at me contently, taking a sip of his tea before resting his hand on top of mine. He turned to face the television.

_"He doesn't deserve you Louis."_  he looked at me before looking away again.

_"He never deserved you."_ he mumbled the last part, before removing his hand from mine and getting up. He took my empty cup and began to walk downstairs. I sat for a few seconds, analysing the words he had just said. The words ' _he never deserved you'_ running circles in my mind. I got up to follow him downstairs.

I walked down quietly listening to him mumbling to himself in the kitchen, while he noisily washed the cups up before slamming them back down on the side. I stood in the doorway watching his seemingly distressed movements. He stood facing in the opposite direction, his hands tugging in his hair.

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck."_ he recited over and over. I cleared my throat to gain his attention and he looked over to me worryingly.

"You okay?" I asked. He walked over to me and took my hand in his.

_“This isn’t about me tonight.”_ He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head before pulling away to look me in the face.

I don’t know why I did and I don’t know why I couldn't stop this, but I couldn't. I didn't want to.

I leaned in and planted a soft kiss to his lips, he didn't move or respond. I opened my eyes, my lips still planted on his. His brown eyes still open and staring back at me. He pulled away.

_“Louis I can’t. Oh god how I wish I could. But I will not take advantage of you in this state. Not now.”_

I nodded, before turning around and walking back upstairs and into Liam’s bed. I didn't say anything about what he said and thought nothing of the fact that he just said he wishes he could kiss me.

…

I spent the next week at Liam’s. Sleeping in the same bed then waking in the morning with his hard sticking in my back before he would get up and walk out the room uncomfortably thinking that I hadn't noticed.

Noticing how he would sit and watch me from the other side of the room and the way that he would rub my palm with his fingers.

But had he noticed how I had been watching him too. The way that his eyes lit up when his favourite show was on the television or the way he looked when he sat and talked childishly to Loki or even the way that he would scrunch his toes up whenever he stood on the fur carpet.

I watched every little movement he did. The words of last week playing over and over again in my mind, I wanted to ask about it. But how do I just come out with it?  _‘Oh hey Liam, I just wondered why you said Harry didn't deserve me. Oh and I also kind of wondered why you said you wanted to kiss me, when you’re not gay.’_

Not particularly an easy conversation to start.

…

"Liam?" I whispered as we both lay in his bed, our back facing each other’s as we stared to separate sides of the room.

_"Mmmm"_  he hummed sleepily. 

"Are, are you gay?" I turned around so that I was facing his back, tracing where his tank top rested in the creases where his back muscles were tensed tightly. 

_"No. I just so happened to fall in love with a boy."_ my breath hitched in my throat before I asked the next question.

"Who?"

He turned to face me, his hand slowly reaching up to rest on my cheek. 

_"Do you really need to ask? You, who else?"_

I closed my eyes and nudged his hand closer to my face. 

"Then why did you never say anything?"

_"You were always so into Harry, you loved him so much and I was your support. You didn't need this hanging over you, you never needed my burdens."_  He removed his hand from my face and sat up to rest them in his lap, his back leant up against the headboard. 

"Then, why didn't you kiss me the other day?" I followed his actions to sit up next to him. My shoulders brushing his. 

_"You were in such a delicate state and I needed to know you were kissing me because you wanted to, not because you needed that little bit of attention. I didn't want to take advantage. But I also didn't want to get hurt myself. I understand that you're not just going to get over Harry, but over this past week I have never been happier. Just having you around in my company has made everything suddenly make sense."_ He put his head down, his hand reaching to hold mine. 

"What if I kissed you now?" I looked to him as his hand tightened slightly around mine; he gulped and looked to me. His hand moved to rest on the back of my neck, moving towards me slowly. He paused for a second before crashing his lips to mine roughly. 

His eyes were full of lust and desperation, like he had waited for this moment for years and for some reason I never even noticed. I never even noticed just how perfectly this could have laid out, just how perfect this could feel. He hesitated and moved away his face now only inches away from mine. 

"Again." I muttered. A kiss hadn't felt this good in a long time, not even with Harry. After the excessive drinking started, mine and Harry's love life then became drunken sex, no love, no feeling. 

Liam moved in again, this time he pulled me towards him more forcefully, his hand entwining into my hair and moaning lightly into the kiss. He pulled himself to sit on top of me his legs straddling my lap. I moved my hands to rest on his hips as my thumbs rubbed circles into the spot just next to his hipbone and above the waistband of his boxers.

I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue entered as soon as I gave it the chance to and they moved together in a quick dance of lust. His hands continuing to fist into the back of my head. 

I hummed as he pulled away. 

_"You know Lou, you're the first boy I've ever kissed"_ his tone was shameful, like he was embarrassed. 

"And how is it?" I asked. Lightly kissing him on the lips again. 

_"As perfect as I always imagined."_ My throat blocked up after the words, my breath hitching. 

"You imagined kissing me?" I looked into his eyes deeply. 

_"Not one day went by when I didn't."_

I smiled and pulled him into me again. My hand resting lightly on his back, the muscles tensing and then relaxing under my touch as we continued the kiss we left only a minute ago. He leant over until he was on top of me the kiss becoming deeper and more desperate. His large frame was becoming slightly suffocating but the feeling was too good to let go. 

His palm began to smooth over my t-shirt before it got to the hem of my shirt. He tugged at the bottom and giggled. 

_"Lou can you take this off."_

I laughed and took this opportunity to torment Liam for a little bit. 

"I don't know to be fair Liam, its quite cold. You know, I might actually have to go and put a jumper on." I watched his eyebrows furrow together as he continued to tug at the bottom of my shirt. 

_"Lou, don't torment me. It’s scorching in here."_ he pouted his lip childishly. I continued to tease him as I also pouted my lips and crossed my arms across my chest to rub my arms mocking being cold. I shivered. 

Liam pulled me up quickly off the bed and before I had any chance to protest he had lifted my t-shirt straight over my head and threw it onto the floor. He continued by quickly placing me back down on the bed and trailing kisses from my neck, to my chest and then down to my torso. I didn't protest and only entangled my fingers into Liam's hair, tugging slightly as I let the pleasure overtake me. 

He got to the waistband of my trousers and paused. I saw him visibly gulp. He looked up to me.

_"Can I erm, Can I try something?"_

I looked down at him and nodded. He began to unbutton my trouser with shaky hands. He pulled them down slowly, along with my boxers and tossed them to the floor next to my shirt. He closed his eyes slowly, the shadow of his eyelashes fanning across his cheek. I took a sharp intake of breath as I felt the warmth of his mouth wrap around my length. His tongue flattening to lick up my shaft before flicking out at the top across my tip. My back arched and he rested his hands against the back of my thighs. He chuckled deeply. 

He only paused for a second before taking all of me back into his mouth, his teeth grazing down the most sensitive part. I hissed.

"Liam, teeth." I giggled afterwards as to not make him think I was mad. 

He removed me from his mouth for a moment as he looked us to me. 

_"Sorry."_

He continued on his quest, again taking me back into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks as he took me in further and further. My back continued to arch higher as his fingers dug tightly into the back of my thighs. The strength he was using was surely going to bruise, but with the total ecstasy I was in at the moment, I didn't care. 

My nails scraped into the back of his head slowly. His tongue swirling round my tip, while he used the hand he had took off my thigh to massage at my balls. The constant hollowing and un-hollowing of his cheeks was driving me crazy and I felt that familiar heat rising in my stomach, telling me that now was the time to tell him to stop. Much to my own regret.  

"Li-liam." I stuttered. I pushed his head off me as I spoke. He shot up quickly a panicked look flashing across his face.

_"I'm sorry, was it bad. I've never done it before. Did I hurt you? Is that why you want me to stop. Oh my god, so embarrassing."_ he put his hands over his eyes and sighed. I sat up quickly, Liam's legs still straddling mine. I moved his hands from his face and laughed. 

"No, you loser. I told you to stop because." I looked down, now the one that was slightly embarrassed. I had been in this situation plenty of times before, just not with someone that for years, I thought was straight. 

"Because, I would have cummed in your mouth if you didn't." I felt the heat rising quickly in my cheeks.

_Yeah Lou, great way to put that._

Liam leant down and kissed me on the forehead before laughing loudly, I felt his chest vibrating against my own and then I soon began to laugh along with him. We chuckled against one another. I wrapped my hands tightly around his back and flipped him over so that he was now the one underneath me. I tugged at the hem of his shirt like how he had done to me.

"Hmm, not sure this is fair Mr Payne. I think this needs to come off." I chuckled before continuing. Pulling at the waist band of his trousers. 

"And these." I winked at him and he continued to chuckle. 

He lifted up slowly as I pulled his tight t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the growing pile of clothed on the floor. He lay back down and I admired his body sprawled out underneath me. I'd seen Liam topless many times before, but in a totally platonic way. In a way that I never paid attention to the way that his toned abs tensed when he breathed, or the way that the hair on his stomach rested perfectly between the muscles. Or the line of hair that led right down to the area I was most curious about. 

I tapped his bum playfully in a way to tell him to lift so I could remove the clothing from his bottom half. He lifted slowly as I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his jogging bottoms and boxers simultaneously before quickly tugging them down to his ankles. I attempted to not make it too obvious that I was now going to look back up and see Liam in a fully exposed manner that I had never seen and the fact that I was now about the see my best friends penis. 

I looked up and gasped, my eyes widening.

"Liam, where the fuck did that come from?" I couldn't help but laugh as I sat starring at his penis. 

_"Why? What's up with it?"_ He asked, worry clear in his voice. His took his hand and quickly cupped them over his penis covering it as well as he could. 

"Nothing. It's just fucking huge. I never would have guessed." I laughed and removed his hands as I continued to oggle his most private part. Liam laughed before reaching up to put his finger to my cheek before he pushed my face to look in a different direction. 

_"Can you stop starring at it? and just do something."_ he giggled again and jolted back onto the bad, so he faced the ceiling. 

I took hold of his length in my hand, my own now feeling embarrassingly small. I was always quite happy with the size of my penis, but now seeing this I don't even know what to do with it. I realised I could only stare for a few more seconds before the situation would become awkwardly embarrassing. I took a deep breath and went for it. I took it straight into my mouth, it reaching the back of my throat before I had even managed to get it all into my mouth. I gagged almost instantly as Liam chuckled lowly. 

I bought my head up slightly and began to feel back in my element. I took my hands and put one on his chest rubbing circles in the hair whilst the others took the spot on his balls massaging them slowly. I quickened the pace, flattened my tongue and listened to the quiet and lustful moans escaping Liam’s lips. His hands took the spot on the back of my head fisting knots into my hair. I pulled off and took my tongue to flick against his tip, his grip in my hair tightened and the build-up of pre-cum was a lot sweeter than I had ever tasted before. 

I moved from the tip and took his length back into my mouth, swirling my tongue round it several times as his hips bucked. I felt the familiar twitch showing me that he was nearly finished. I didn't know whether or not to stop, in case he wanted to continue onto more things. Or if to carry on and finish him off. I continued until I felt him weakly push my head, like I had done to him. 

_"Stop."_ he murmured quietly. I hollowed my cheeks one last time and pulled off slowly, the increased suction cause a pop when I pulled my mouth from his tip. I looked up to Liam and he looked down at me and smiled. 

_"You're lucky, I almost didn't tell you to stop then."_ he chuckled and winked at me.  _"Just too good at that Tomlinson."_

I smirked proudly and continued to straddle his waist rubbing my palms over his toned chest. The feeling of his abs tensing underneath me felt soothing. Liam looked to me again. 

_"Louis?"_ he said with a questioning tone. 

"Mmm. Yeah babe?" he smiled after the babe and fluttered his eyes closed as I continued to rub my palms over his chest. 

_"I want you to make love to me."_ his eyes stayed closed as I processed his words. Was he really positive about this?

"Liam, are you sure?"

He hummed again. 

_"So sure."_

I stopped rubbing my palms across his chest and leant over to the bedside cabinet next to my side of the bed. I bought some lube a few days ago after thinking that without 'he who shall not be named' and me broke up, I would need it for my own self pleasure, never thinking I would ever be in this position, especially with Liam. I grabbed the lube and slowly pumped abit onto my index finger. 

I decided it would be best not to ask Liam again if he was sure as he seemed pretty positive on the idea. I spread his thighs slightly and traced his entrance slowly with the finger spreading the lubrication around. I wanted to try and make this the least uncomfortable as I possibly could for him. I inserted to tip of my finger in really slowly, he breathed in quickly and then held it as I continued to insert my finger further into him. Once in fully I began to move it slowly inside him, squeezing his thigh to ensure he was okay. He rested his hand over the top of mine rubbing circles into my knuckles as small moans began to escape his lips again. 

I slowly began to insert another finger, fanning them out once they were both inside. Liam again bucked his hips; his eyes fluttering shut his long eyelashes fanning across his cheeks. I pulled out my fingers without saying a word and picked up the condom that I had left beside us. I used my teeth to slowly open the wrapped and put the condom carefully onto me. I breathed out slowly as Liam kept his eyes lightly shut. I rested my hands at the back of his thighs lightly lifting them to rest upon my shoulders.  

“Are you ready?” I whispered. He replied only with a subtle nod.

I lined myself up with his entrance, gripped his thighs slightly and began to push in slowly. I watched as his eyes shut tighter, his hand gripping the sheets. I wanted to stop and pull out, I watched as tear rolled slowly down from him eyes. I reached forward and wiped it.

“Liam, no I can’t do it. Not if it’s hurting you this much.” I began to slowly pull back out before Liam grabbed my arm pulling me back into him.

_“No, Louis please. I want this.”_ He wiped his face and looked me dead in the eye.

I continued to slowly push in, running my fingers lightly up the back of his thighs, once fully inside I paused still. I looked to Liam for approval before I felt I could begin moving, he nodded slowly and smiled weakly.

I began to move slowly but arithmetically, Liam’s grip on the sheet becoming tighter and tighter. The look on his face changing from that of pain to pure pleasure, his eyes rolled back into his head and I took this as a sign that the pain was subsiding. I began to move into him quicker, the noise of skin on skin getting louder filling the room.

Liam’s moans were no longer the soft whimpering ones he was admitting earlier, but we now deep and loud. He was squirming underneath me. I shot into him deeper, his back arching higher as I starting hitting at his prostate. Beads of sweat were beginning to fall from his forehead and onto his chest; my hair sticking to my forehead.

The rush of warmth began to pelt throughout my body and I watched as Liam’s length became that familiar shade of red. It began to twitch and I knew that both of us were close to finishing. I leaned down slightly and took his hands in mine resting them on the pillow above Liam’s head. I began to quicken the pace, getting faster and faster until both of us were shaking in pleasure. Liam shouted my name quickly as I squeezed his hands tighter in mine. His breath hitched and I screwed my eyes shut. I felt myself spill, and when I collapsed onto Liam’s chest I felt the warmth of his ending too.

I breathed heavily against his chest, not caring about the mess both of us had made on each other. His hand stroked through my hair as he took his hand to move my sweaty fringe from my forehead. He pulled my up closer so that my head rested right in the crook of his neck. He lightly planted his lips onto my forehead and hummed quietly.

_“I think we need to get cleaned up.”_ He laughed lightly, before hooking me under the legs and lifting my up over his shoulder fireman style. I playfully punched his back.

_“It’s shower time Tomlinson.”_

…

We had a shower full of lustful kisses, the quick play of each other’s testicles. I washed his hair and he washed mine. He held me up against the tiled wall, my legs wrapped around his waist and we kissed sleepily.

We dried off and got back into bed naked. His warm body, laying so close to mine, my legs hooked into his.

“Liam?”I asked. His chest was rising and falling slowly. Liam laughed softly and rested his head against the pillow, looking at me.

_“Mmm?”_ he smoothed the skin on my hands, rubbing his thumb over my fingers.

“I love you.”


End file.
